An untold shadowed past
by kit.fire.angel.13
Summary: kim has a hidden past that she never told anyone like how she learned to fight and how she met wade. Well now its come back to haunt causing alot of problems while trying to figure out some other problems and take care of a couple of msaler problems. kigo
1. Fine day chp1

Okay this story might be really confusing at some points but I decided it would be fun if Kim had a real reason to be good and if she wasn't always that good. Its also going to have to do with Shego and poor kim going to be stuck with Kids. These are everyone ages I've arranged it to fit the story plot 

Kim-18

Ron-19

Wade-15

Shego-21

Jim/Tim-15

Every hero has a story and a beginning to why, even Kim possible. Everyone assumes that she is a goodie goodie because of her parents but they assumed wrong. There's always more to a story then that. So what's Kim possible? And how far back does it go? Ever wonder how she meets wade or learned to fight?

---------------------------

It was a late and stormy night. A little kid with black hair and glowing red eyes was running through the alley. As she reached the end of the she took a quick look back to make sure no one was following her but ended bumping right into to somebody. The girl fell back and rubbed her head. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her up. The girl froze, she could not make out the figure but she could tell by the grin that this wasn't good. She saw the figure had a gun in its other hand she closed her eyes trying not to look. Then felt the cold steel of then be placed to her head she stiffened and the figure bent down and whispered into her ear, "You didn't think you could run forever did you." She then heard the gun click and bang!

Kim woke with a start her, head, and hands were beaded with sweat. Her breathing was also very shallow she felt her body shaking. It took Kim about two minutes to regain her breath and composure. Kim tried to replay the dream in her mind but she couldn't the only thing she could remember was the gun shot. Kim bit her lip and decides it would be best to try to forget about it. It was the start of summer break and for once she was going to relax, which meant no studying or working, and no villains.

Kim sighed in relief for once she wasn't going to have to run around late and worry about getting up early in the mourning. 'Speaking of getting up early…what time is it?' thought Kim as she glanced at her alarm clock. She froze it read 7:00 am,

"Crap I thought for sure I would be able to sleep late but I guess not."

Kim sighed and laid back on to the bed. She closed her yes hoping to fall a sleep again but no luck. Ten minutes after a pointless effort Kim sat up and got out of bed. 'Oh well' she thought, 'I have all summer to relax.' Kim went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her hair, and put on her usual outfit.

She went downstairs and sat flopped on the couch. Kim would have tried to make herself breakfast if her parents hadn't banned her from using the kitchen. She sighed and flicked on the tv and started flipping through the channels looking for something good to watch. After 5 minutes of going up and down the channels she just picked a cartoon to watch. She sat there watching when all the sudden a image went through her head. Kim smiled she was probably about 8 or 9 and she was watching cartoons with her nanny. Kim would have gone deeper down memory lane if footsteps hadn't disrupted her daydream.

Kim looked up the stairs and saw her mom and dad coming down the stairs they were both dressed and obviously ready to go to work, "morning mom, dad what's up?" Both her parents jumped and then looked at her.

"Kimmie-cub what are you doing up this early especially in summer?"

Asked her dad as her mom walked into the kitchen. Kim sat up and said,

"Nothing I just couldn't fall back to sleep so I'm up and hungry."

With that she walked into the kitchen followed by her and sat at the table. Her mom was making pancakes and her dad had begun looking through the newspaper. As he flipped he looked at Kim out of the corner of his eye and asked,

"So you and Ronald doing anything interesting today?"

"James don't pester Kimmie about her love life."

Replied her mom. Kim rolled her eyes her dad had a tendency of asking that a lot and she knew why but Kim wasn't stupid she wasn't going to do anything with Ron.

Her mom served the pancakes her parents ate quickly,

"Kimmie tell Jim and Tim that they still have to go for community service for blowing up one of NASA's satellite."

Kim nodded and both her parents dashed out the door.

'I'll wake the twins up in thirty minutes that should give them time.' Thought Kim.

Kim flopped back on the couch and continued watching random cartoons. Kim ended up falling asleep from boredom a familiar beeping sound woke her up she grabbed the communicator and turned it on, "What's the stitch?"

Wades' face could be seen and he looked tiered, "Well not much except for right now your brothers are trying to hack into NASA's top secret files."

Kim groaned and stood up,

"Don't worry wade I'm on it."

Kim then shut off the communicator and went to her brother's room. There she that they were indeed trying to hack in some top secret files.

"Jim, Tim,! What the hell do you to think you doing?"

The twins looked at her and quickly closed what they were doing,

"What we were only practicing,"

Kim sighed and said sarcastically, "Why not try to hack the UN's files while you're at it. The twins looked at each other, "Hickabik.." started Jim but was cut of by Kim,

"Don't even think about it!"

They pouted and Kim rolled her eyes,

"You guys should know that doesn't work on me and besides don't you guys have to get to your community service thing."

Both boys jumped, grabbed their bags and bolted right out the front door. Kim grinned, 'for geniuses there sure forgetful.'

As Kim sat on the couch thinking of something to do her phone rang. She answered and the first thing she heard was, "Hey girlfriend you would not believe it they have a huge sale going on at the mall today so lets get going."

"Hey Monique so I guess that means I'll see you at the mall in about 15 minutes."

"K' Kim see you there." And with that Monique hung up. Kim smiled, "I guess that means I'll be spending the day at the mall."

Kim and Monique were now going around the mall and just talking, "So girl were are you planning on going to college?"

Kim bit her lip this was on of her big problem she didn't know, she had scholarships to most of the schools she just wasn't sure where she wanted to go.

"Umm…" Monique stopped walking and looked at Kim seriously,

"You mean you don't know, you haven't decided?"

Kim put her hand up before she could start lecturing her and said,

"Don't worry Moe I got it covered and I can totally handle it."

Monique started walking away and muttered sarcastically, "Yeah sure you do."

Kim heard that but decided against arguing because she had a point Kim would have to choose soon.

They spent the couple of hours shopping around, picking out outfits, and talking about how everyone was doing. Like poor Bonnie being stuck in summer school, Zita and Felix dating, and vacation ideas. They soon grabbed a seat at the food court and rested from walking all day.

"So girl, what's the problem?"

Kim looked at Monique with disbelief, "Problem me? What would make you think I have a problem? There's no problem here."

Monique looked at Kim skeptically, "Yeah and Ron doesn't love Beuno Nacho, so seriously girl spill."

Kim sighed she knew she could never hide anything from Monique and was about to respond when her wrist communicator went off. She turned it on to see wade, "What's the stitch? Wow I got to say that twice in one day I really should just say what's up"

Wade looked hesitant so Kim nudged him to talk,

"Well… what happened?"

"Well you see Kim its Shego and Drakken."

Kim raised a brow and asked, "What about them?"

Wade took a sip of his soda and said, "There at it again, they stole a new thermal chip. Their probably going to use it to create a special weather controlling device,"

"I'm on it Wade."

"I already told Ron you'll meet on the ride."

Kim stood up and waved bye to Monique who said she would drop her bags off for her.

Kim was now sitting next to Ron on the plane and said, "Thanks for the ride Mr.Furly"

"It the least I could do after you saved during the flight storm." Called back the pilot.

"No big" murmured Kim.

Kim wasn't really in the mood for talking. She was annoyed and confused; she thought for sure Shego and Draken had become good bad she was wrong. Kim new there was good in both of them they had proved it but what couldn't they just be good.

"Hey Kp you okay? You seem kind of out of it."

Kim tried to wipe her mind of her current thoughts and turned to Ron, "No Ron I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."

Ron could tell there was something wrong but he didn't want to push it if Kim wanted to talk she would. They sat quietly in the back until the pilot called back, "Hey we'll be passing over the island in one minute. "Lets go Ron." Said, Kim as she put on her parachute.

------------------------------------------ (Drakens lair at the same time)

"This is my greatest scheme yet Shego by using the thermal chip and adjusting to fit my laser I'll be able to control the world temperature and heat it until the world leaders declare me the ruler of the earth. It's brilliant right shego? Shego?!" asked Draken.

Shego who wasn't paying attention was just walking back and forth seeming kind of off or distracted. Draken was getting annoyed,

"Shego were you listening to me? And stop pacing!"Shego glared at Draken and said,

"I was listening you thermal thingy ruling the world you just left out on part Dr, D"

Draken looked at her curiously and asked, "What's that?" She grinned,

"You forgot the part where Kim possible and her sidekick kick your but and send us to jail…again"

Shego then went back to pacing Draken caught this,

"Why are you so nervous that you're pacing." Shego stopped in her tracks and scoffed,

"Me nervous, yeah right" Draken smiled,

"Aww Shego you know I consider us to be like and evil family so if you want to talk…' He was cut off by the sound of Shego's hand flaring up he stepped back,

"Leave me alone Doctor.D let just hurry this up Possible will be hear any minute.

The doors then burst open, "Right on time." murmured Shego.

"Stop right there Draken!" Shouted Kim

"Kim Possible!?" Shego looked at Draken and asked, "Why do you sound so surprised you know it her it always been her." Draken tried to glare at Shego,

"Because it traditional for a villain to act surprised when the hero comes." Kim and Shego rolled their eyes. "Right so Ron you stop Draken I'll stop Shego."

"Long time no see princess." Said Shego as she ignited her hands and jumped at Kim who easily avoided it and kicked Shego from behind.

"Nice to see you too Shego, just not under the current circumstances." Shego ducked and took a swing at Kim who blocked and tried to grab her arm.,

"Well you know me Kimmie I just like being bad. The whole goodie thing wasn't working out not to mention being the laughing stalk of the villain community it was a major shot to the pride."

Kim managed to kick Shego and send her a few feet back when she looked at Shego she could tell something was wrong, Shego seemed distracted and she looked like she was worrying about something. Shego then came at Kim with a barrage of kicks and punches which Kim easily avoided, 'Yup definitely not trying and distracted' thought Kim. Kim cart wheeled backwards and put her hands down; Shego paused and looked at her curiously, "What are you doing?" Kim looked at Shego seriously,

"What's wrong you're fighting distractedly and you looked like you're worried about something."

Shego stiffened and hissed bitterly,

"I'm fine and not worried about anything"

Kim was taken back by this but realized then that it must have been something very personal to Shgeo, But before she could ask anything out they heard Drakens whinny voice,

"NOOOOOO! My invention you buffoon you've ruined it."

"Boyah!"

Kim heard Ron shout, they then heard the machine explode which of course caused a chain reaction. Shego and Draken darted to there hover craft while Kim and Ron ran toward the exit. As soon as they made it out everything collapsed "That was close." murmured Kim. Ron sighed and caught his breath,

"You ever consider retiring Kim?"

Kim looked at Ron in shock, "What are you saying I should stop running around and helping people."

Ron stepped back defensively, "I'm sorry KP didn't mean it like that I just mean you can't do this forever, can you?"

This shut Kim up she hadn't given it much thought but now that Ron brought it up Kim was confused. Ron who didn't notice this said, "Let's go home."

Kim who wanted to be alone for a while told Ron to go home and she'd see him tomorrow. She was walking through the park thinking about what Ron had said he was right she couldn't do this forever could she, but she had to she made a promise with her babysitter and it really means a lot to her because she died when Kim was 12. Kim sighed in frustration and ran her hand through her hair, 'There is no way I'm retiring anytime soon there is no way G.J. could stop all the villains by themselves especially not Shego.' Kim grinned she was glad she got that out of the way but now she was wondering if Ron wanted to stop. The sound of something crashing and a bright green light disrupted her thought through the trees she could see a small shadow running and a flickering green light. Kim ran closer to see what was up and then she heard a loud tussle and she saw the small figure fly right in front of her and hit a tree. She looked at the direction from which she came and heard a shuffling sound and someone running away. Kim turned her attention toward the figure and gasped when she saw it was nothing but a little girl who was apparently unconscious. She ran toward the kid and shook her gently to see if she would wake up when she didn't Kim picked her up and thought it would be best to take her home and have her mom look at her.

---------------- (TBC)

Leaves a lot of questions, ne? anyway I bet your all wondering who the kid is and what's the deal with Kim's babysitter (who actually plays a huge role in the story) but that's the problem I'm not so sure how I should introduce the past with out giving out everything. Anyway tell me what you think I have a lot of this story planned out already I just need to figure out how to write it.


	2. The kid chp2

Chp 2

Okay i'm really sorry about not updating i've been really busy...okay i haven't i'm just lazy but i really want to write this story so i gonna try really hard to continue to write. Especially since i can now type during my lunch break so i should be able to update more often. i'm better at writing orginals so evetually when i post them i'm gonna put the links on my page so if you wanna read them and review them you can. Anyway enough with the wait heres the 2nd chapter of my story

--------------- (possible residence)

Anne possible was sitting waiting for her daughter to return she was out later then usual and she hadn't called. She knew Kim was getting older but she would still worry, She heard the front door open and went to the room. "Mom" said Kim

"Your late young lady were have you…" she was cut off by the sight in front of her Kim was holding an unconscious girl,

"Mom I found her while I was walking through the park she was attacked and i thought you could see if she was okay."

Her mom stopped staring and went into doctor mode, "Put her on the couch and I'll get my medical kit."

Kim did as she was told and gently laid the girl on the couch and sat back as her mother darted into the couch and began checking over the girl.

After 15 minutes she finally heard her mother say, "She should be fine she just needs some rest. She had some scratches on her but I cleaned those and nothing else seems wrong."

Kim sighed In relief and hugged her mom, "Thanks mom." She smiled and patted Kim on the head, "Your welcome Kimmie-cub. Now you should get some rest its late all stay here and watch her tonight."

Kim shook her head, "No it okay mom I'll watch her. You have work tomorrow so you need rest and you can also tell dad about her that way he won't flip in the morning."

Kim watched her mom go up stairs and flopped down on the chair. Before she could even settle in she heard rushing foot steps and saw her dad running down the stairs,

"Kimmie have you and Ronald been busy."

Kim chocked on air she was taken back by this and was also in some kind of shock that her dad would insinuate something like that. She then saw her mom come down stair as well,

"I sorry Kim the only thing I said was that Kimmie had a kid and, now that I think about it I should have probably phrased that differently."

Her father seemed to calm down when her mother say that and when he saw the kid was to big to be Kim's he calmed down and went to bed. "Sorry Kimmie-cub and good night." Her mom went to there closet for a minute, pulled out a blanket and gave it to Kim. "Night mom" whispered Kim as her mom turned of the lights and went up stairs. Kim watched the kid for about an hour and half before she fell asleep.

The next mourning Anne and James Possible came down and saw their two twin sons staring at the girl on the couch. Jim was sticking his hand out and was about to poke her when her heard his mother snap,

"Jim Tim don't you touch her she really tired and she needs rest." Jim and Tim looked up and said,

"Yeah okay but who she? Were Kim and Ron getting busy?"

"Tweebs!" came a voice from behind them causing them to jump.

Her mom decide to take care of this before it got out of hand, "You two still have your community service to do so you better get going cause they might double it."

The twins jumped and said in unison, "oh crap!"

Kim groaned, "Why does everyone think this is my kid do I seem that irresponsible!?"

her dad decided to wisely leave at that point while her mom stayed and went over to the girl. Kim looked at her mom curiously, "What are you doing?" Her mom lifted the blanket off the girl and said, "I want to make sure she okay so it always smart to double check." Her mom lifted the girl's shirt a little and gasped.

"What? What? What is it?"

asked Kim. But her mom didn't seem to hear her she, she was actually kind of frozen. This piped Kim curiosity even more and she went over to her mom and waved her hand in front of her face,

"Hello earth to mom what's wrong is there something wrong with her?"

Her mom finally snapped out of whatever world she was in and turned to her with a look of shock on her face and a shaky voice and said, "Sh…she doesn't have… a belly button well she does but...it not normal "

Kim looked at her mom skeptically, "Yeah right I mean she has to have a belly button if she didn't that would mean. What would that mean I mean I don't know" Her mom lifted the girls shirt and Kim saw that the girls did not in fact have a belly button. "Mom what is she?"

Her mom rubbed her head and sighed,

"I have no idea but I'll see what I kind find, in the meanwhile watch the kid and when she wakes up see if you can find out were she came from."

Kim nodded and waved her mom and dad good bye as they left the house. Kim sunk back into her chair and turned on the tv. She looked over at the girl and saw no sign of movement 'This is going to be a long day.'

2 hours after flicking through different channels she was beginning to think Ron was right she should get cable.

"Come on Wade call for anyone anything I don't care what for even if it's to unclog a toilet I'll take, anything here I'm majorly bored."

Kim groaned and rolled off the couch "I'm so bored!"

She heard another groaning sound but this time it wasn't hers. She turned around and saw the girl one couch shift. Kim shot up and ran over to the girl and heard her mummer,

"What hit me?"

"A tree ."

answered Kim. The girl stiffened when she heard Kim and sat up but flinched. She paused and pushed herself up more carefully this time, while she looked around. Eventually she looked at Kim who asked her,

"Are you okay? What happened?"

The girl seemed to not hear at first but then growled out.

"Of course I'm fine. Who the hell are you? And what's with your hair did Halloween come early this year?"

Kim twitched and glared at the girl, "Why you little… My hairs natural and your not one to talk wearing the face make-up and your red striped hair."

The girl then returned the glare and said, "I am not wearing make-up this is the way I naturally look as well geez you're really are dumb."

This kid had only been awake for less then two minutes and she was already beginning to get on her nerves so she decides to change the subject before she tempted to strangle her.

"So what happen to you last night?"

The girl looked away from Kim and snarled, "None of your damn bossiness."

'Wow this kid must be a pleasure to live with, she's like little miss sunshine,' thought Kim. "It is my business I found you, you're in my house, and…I just want to know."

The girl looked her in the eyes and said, "Fine I was running from someone, who is none of you business and I was just caught of guard."

"Right" murmured Kim sarcastically.

The girl caught it and hissed, "What's that supposed to mean am perfectly capable of fighting."

Kim just avoided the girls' glare and that seemed to tick her off more "You don't think I can fight? Fine! how about you and me go right now." Kim was not one to ever turn down a fight and she was not about to start, "So you feeling well enough to fight?" The girl stood up and cracked her knuckles, "Yeah I'm always good for a fight. Lets go"

Kim and the girl went to the backyard, the girl got in her stance while Kim just shifted a little and said "Okay let's go!"

The girl thought it was strange that Kim had not taken a stance but decided it was probably because the redhead didn't know how. So she jumped at Kim who easily moved to the side avoiding it. She then jumped at Kim again, trying to punch her but Kim wasn't even blocking she was just easily avoiding them. The girl glared at Kim who was just grinning like an idiot, "So what was that about being able to fight." The girl shrunk back and pounced at Kim who had, had enough she grabbed her and held her by her ankles. She was obviously caught off guard because she yelped and kept trying to squirm free of Kim's grip. About 5 minutes later the Kim decided to put the girl down because she had stopped struggling and because her face was turning red due to all the blood rushing to her head. The girl stood up and wiped the dirt oh her clothes while avoiding Kim's glance. Kim smiled down at the girl and stuck out her hand,

"Hey come one it's no big deal…"

The girl turned to her looking very pissed,

"Shut up! You don't understand I have be able to fight if not…"

Kim could tell the girl was getting all edgy when something just occurred to her,

"I don't know your name yet" Kim murmured aloud.

The girl rolled her eyes,

"Wow you just figured that out you're a regularly Einstein. Let me explain to know one s name one must be told what there name is."

Kim twitched "If this girl doesn't tell me her name I'll just start calling her demon because well... That's what she is.'

The girl sat back down on the grass and sighed,

"Well if you must know my name is Angel"

Kim's eye twitched as she asked in disbelief as she resisted the urge to laugh, "Your serious? Your name is Angel!?" 'Talk about ironic naming'

the girl shrugged and said, "Believe it or not I get that a lot."

'Oh I believe it' thought Kim. "I'm Kim, Kim possible."

The girl froze and looked up at Kim.

"Your Kim possible? There is no way you can be Kim possible"

Kim was taken back, "Why not?"

The girl looked at Kim up and down and said,

"Well you don't seem like world saving material, you're short, talky, and you can't fight very well."

Kim ran her hand through her hair in hopes of calming her self down.

"Look I don't care weather you believe it or not, the important thing is getting you home."

The girl gasped, "oh my god home! I totally need to call me mom is going to freak!"

The girl started pacing back and forth with color draining out of her face. Kim looked at the girl who had a panicked expression on her face and said,

"How 'bout you just use my phone to call your mom."

The girl paused and closed her eyes as she thought about it,

"No! I can't if I do my mom will wanna come and get me and she can't take care of me right now and my grandma had to leave on a business trip but my mom thinks I went with her an …and now she probably knows I lied and…and…I think I confused my self."

Kim blinked she was just as confused about the explanation as the girl was,

"How about you just sum it up as best as you can."

The girl glared at Kim and hissed I know that! You don't need to tell me like I'm some little kid."

The girl took a deep breath, "Okay the shortest way to put this is that neither my mom nor my grandma can take care of me so I'm stuck and someone is looking for me."

Kim rubbed her fore head and thought ' this is going to be a long day' "Lets start with why can't you dad take care of you."

The girl looked down and just stared at the ground." They don't know who it is." She mumbled into the ground.

Kim bit her lip this was obviously a sore subject so she quickly changed the subject, "well…who's after you?"

The girl looked up and her eyes challenged Kim's, "I Already told you that none of you business" she growled out.

Kim turned away and scowled this kid was beginning to annoy her what ever came out of this little girl mouth was always something nasty. She turned when she heard the kid begin to walk off,

"I gonna go now so...whatever." But before Angel could walk any further a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks she twisted a little a tried to get her arm lose but Kim had a stronger grip 'I Can't let her go off on her own when she's on trouble and really small and not that great of a fighter.' "Well…if you want you can stay here for a while no one knows you're here so it's okay and you can call your mom whenever you want."

The girl stopped struggling and looked curiously at kim, "Is there a catch?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope I'll even teach you some fighting things."

The girl looked interested in this offer, "Well I suppose I could…"

Kim grinned a started pulling the girl to the back to the house, "Good but first I think you could use a shower."

The gril blinked and few times before she scowled ,

"Well it not my fault I smell."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Then whose fault is it." The girls mouth opened then close but nothing came out ,"Fine I'll take the damn shower."

Kim grinned she had finnaly shut the girl up, "Okay the shower is the last room on the secound floor just stay right here and i'll get some towels."

"Fine. just hurry up i'm beginning to smell myself and i really don't like it." Replied Angel

Kim went to the closet and pulled out some towels and handed them to Angel who took them and walked up the stairs."She could've atleast said thanks" muttered Kim. She heard the door close and the water start running. 'Yep' Thought Kim 'just another summer.'

----------------------------------------------------(Tbc)

Okay i know it really wasn't interesting so far and whats up with angel? Is she somehow connected with Kims past? and if she is how? all these questions and more will be answered. Along with new friends, old enemies, and dark secrets that were never meant to be revealed. This story will have a different history for the comet and won't exactly match up with the story of kims' past from the stitch in time. i'll also evetually throw in mim and other character along with a few of my own original charcters.

Next time: Kim and Angel will they be able to get along or will Angels bad attitude make Kim thortle her first and how what will Kims parents say about Angel staying with them?

p.s. I know i suc at spelling and spacing things and i'll try not to take to long for the next update oh and please review it actually did help to encourage me to continue


	3. chp 3

A/n: Alright here's the news it always take me awhile to update because I actually never written a story like this before so I'm not quite sure how to set it up but I'm getting there. So this story will continue to update even it kind of slow I just don't have a lot of time and I'm kind of lazy, but I will try. So please review even thought I haven't gotten around to the main idea of the story yet. Shego is not going to be in it every now and then but not constantly for a while. P.S. i know my writing is bad

Chp3

Kim went up to her room and began rustling through the closet. she was looking for clothe that would fit Angel and for some reason she had a feeling if she gave the girl pink she wouldn't end up throwing a temper tantrum. She knew that nothing in her drawers would fit because she always used those and Angel was like half her size, so that only left her closet Kim looked through the front clothe but found nothing so she looked farther back and picked up a box in the back causing another box to fall as well.

She put the box on the floor paying no attention to the one that fell and sat down in front of it, 'It was labeled Kimmie-cubs memorables.'

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes

'I love my parents, I really do but sometimes they are so cheesy.' "Oh well" She muttered aloud,

"At least I should have close for ...Angel."

Kim paused because it seemed foreign to call something with an attitude that bad Angel 'Seriously whoever named that kid did not see this coming.'

Kim opened the box and saw that it was full of her old clothe she flipped through the cloth which were mostly light colors until she found a green shirt and black pants she pulled them out

"Well I hope she likes green…"

She then closed the box and placed it in the corner of her room just incase she needed something from it again. She left the clothes on the edge of her bed. Kim went back down stairs and heard the water still running so that meant Angel was still taking a shower. She jumped on the coach and turned on the TV about 5 minutes later she fell asleep.

--(30minutes later) --

Angel sighed as she entered the room with a towel hung around her, 'She was right I did need a shower'.

She looked around the room but didn't see Kim, "Where she?"

She heard a snore come from the coach and walked over to it. There she saw Kim sprawled out on the coach.

"Hey"

she said as she poked Kim trying to wake her up. Kim who felt something jab her lightly in the side of her face paid no attention to it, rolling on to her side. When Angel stopped and tapped her chin thoughtfully until a devious grin crossed her face. She went to the Kitchen and ran the water until it was ice cold. Kim senses kicked in and they said that something was wrong. So she was slowly going to get up but she didn't get the chance because she yelped and jumped up as she felt the ice cold water hit her body. Kims' Attention immediately turned toward the laughing girl at her right,

"Angel! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kim was too angry and soaked to care about the fact she was yelling at a child. Angel breathed deeply try to now regaining her composure, looked at Kim and was Actually smiling which Put out Kims fire to kill the girl. She eventually smiled too

"Alright, alright what's with the icy cold wake up?"

Angel rolled her eyes, "I need clothes genius."

Kim sighed the girl was back to being a brat. Kim stood and pointed toward her bedroom and said, "The clothes are on the corner of the bed."

Angel nodded and muttered, "I hope it's not pink."

Kim grinned, 'How did I know she wouldn't like pink.'

Angel was at the door of Kim's room and was about to go in when Kim shouted,

"Don't touch anything!"

Angel paused at the entrance and grinned,

"Me I would never touch someone things without permission."

Kim rolled her eyes at how much sarcasm was used in that sentenced. 'She's a real piece of work that kid.'

Angel closed the door behind her as she entered the room. She looked around curiously taking in some of the poster Kim had. The room looked pretty normal except for the Pandaroo plushie on bed, Angel giggled,

"Wow she what 18 and she still has a doll."

Angel sighed and sat on the bed she was currently taking in her situation she had made a deal to stay with the teen hero until she knew what do to, but she was scared someone was trying to kidnap her and she had know idea why or who. She was glad that she could train with Kim. She could tell the she wasn't even close to trying when they fought and Angel may have been annoyed when she lost but she liked fighting.

"Hopeful she's a good teacher." Muttered Angel.

Angel dried her with the towel and tossed it on the floor she picked up the clothes Kim had left and looked at it. She couldn't suppress a grin ironically Kim had picked her favorite color, green and black.(Okay people we all know whose genetic kid Angel is but what you all don't know is angel is…well you'll have to find that because I don't want to spoil the surprise.)

Kim sighed, she was bored. Kim looked up at the digital clock on the table which reed 2:38. 'Angels sure is taking her sweet time putting on her clothe, well it not like I can blame her she has been through a lot I guess.'

Kim heard the door of her room click open and looked over her shoulder at Angel coming out of her room. The girl was now dressed in the green shirt and the black pants Kim had left. Angel looked at Kim and said.

"I didn't touch anything."

Kim smiled, "okay I believe you."

Angel sneered, "Good you should."

Angel sat on the couch opposite of Kim and looked at the TV. They feel into an awkward silence unsure of what to say to each other.

"So um… where are you from?"

"Not here, that's all you need to know."

Angel replied without looking away from the TV. Kim inwardly growled, 'This girl is more secretive then G.J.'

"Well then you want to get a tour of the neighborhood?"

The girl turned toward Kim, "Well I wouldn't mind but I don't wanna go out whoever tried to get is still out there and they could recognize me and then they might come here."

Kim eyes widened at this, "So you're worried about my family getting hurt?"

The girl stiffened and hissed, "No of course not I could care less what happens to them but if they find me I wouldn't have a place to stay now would I."

Kim grinned, "So you're scared?"

Angel growled. "I am not! I don't plan to go out unless I won't be recognized."

Kim tapped her chin thoughtfully 'halowatch' Kim immediately pulled out her kimunicator and called Wade. Angel blinked and added curiously,

"What are you doing?"

Wades face popped up, "Hey Kim what's up?"

"Wade do you have a hologram watch that can hide people appearances?"

Wade typed something in his computer and looked back up at Kim, "Well...we do kinda of have a prototype."

"Are there any risks?" asked Kim seriously.

Wade shook his head, "No Kim none really they don't know how well or how long it works for is all."

"Alright that's good enough. Wade do you think you could have it here by tomorrow?"

Wade nodded, "Thanks Wade you rock."

Wade smiled, "No problem Kim, May i ask what's it's for?"

"Well make long story short, I found a kid that need to lay low for a while."

Wade blinked curiously, "you don't what me to look her up?"

Kim eyes darted quickly toward Angel then back to Wade, "Well Wade Angel hasn't told enough information to find her so just leave it."

"Alright Kim what ever you say." and with that the screen went black.

Kim turned her attention back to Angel who glared at her, "So the nerd gonna try to look me up isn't he?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Don't insult him he didn't even do anything to you."

Angel scoffed. Kim sighed, "How old are you anyway?"

"None of your business."

Kim twitched and stood up, "That's it what is you problem Kid?!"

Angel sighed "Jesus calm down would you. You don't have to get your panties in a bunch."

"So then tell me your age."

"Fine i'm 7 you happy."

Kim froze and sat back down on the couch. 'she only 7...wow she gonna be a hell of a teenager.' Kim sighed she knew that was all the info she was gonna get from the kid today so she decided to let it go, She would talk when she wanted to.. "Hey Kim?"

Kim looked at Angel, "Yeah?"

Angel turned to Kim and innocently said, "I'm bored." Kim sat up and thought 'oh no'

--(Two hours later)--

"Kim I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really reallllly bored."

Kim groaned she had such a headache, "I know but you don't wanna go out."

Kim heard the door click open and mentally thanked the lord as her parents walked in along with her two brothers.

"Oh great" murmured Angel "The family…"

Anne walked over and said, "Looks like the little patient is up. How are you doing sweetie?"

Kim smacked her forehead while Angel growled, "Don't call me that."

Kim's mom blinked and then laughed "you remind me of my little Kimmie when she was younger."

Kim and Angel looked at each other and then back at Anne, "I am nothing like her." they shouted together.

Anne and James laughed, while Kim and Angel growled. Jim and Tim went over to Angel and looked down at her, "She kind of short and Kind of cute aren't you little girl."

They said in a baby voice. Kim looked at Angel whose hand was clenched at her side and twitching as the twins continued to baby talk her.

"Tweebs! Leave her alone she's tired."

Jim and Tim turned their attention to Kim, "How can she be tired she just slept and did nothing for the whole day."

Anne decided to interfere before it turned into a full-scale fight, "Alright Kim why don't you introduce us to your new friend."

Angel glared, "We are not friends."

Kim sighed, "Alright guys this is Angel. Angel that my mom," Said Kim pointing to Anne. "That my dad." she pointed to James and then moved to the twins, "And those two…are we're not exactly sure what they are but I call them Tweebs."

Angel laughed, "Okay I can remember that."

The twins growled at Kim and then turned to Angel and grinned.

"We're the possible twins Jim and Tim. We're geniuses unlike our sister. "

"I like her name for you better." replied Angel

This caused Kim to laugh and the twins to scowl and stomp of to there room. Kim saw her dad walk upstairs to put away his stuff while her mom went to the kitchen. Angel saw Kim get up and asked, "What are you doing?"

Kim turned to Angel and said, "Asking if you can stay here for awhile."

With that Kim walked into the kitchen. Anne was currently filling the pot with water to boil, when Kim came in.

"Mom can we talk, I kind of have to ask you something important."

Anne placed the pot on the stove and turned up the heat.

"Alright what's up?"

Kim scratched the back of her head, "Well mom you see…Angel is…well I'm not really sure all I know is that she said she has no where to go and I was wondering if she could stay here for awhile?"

Her mom looked at her and said, "You have no idea who she or were she's from but you want her to stay her stay?"

Kim lips began to turn downward and her eyes went big putting up her infamous pout.

"Fine if you're that serious about it, She can stay but you have be responsible for her."

Angel head popped through the door way, "I'm NOT A PET! I can take care of myself."

Anne laughed and whispered to Kim, "You're going to have a tough time with this one kimmie."

Kim nodded in silent agreement. Her mom was right Angel was a fiery spirited kid who apparently pushed people away and didn't trust them, but in away her attitude felt familiar and somewhat comforting although she couldn't quiet place it. But she was going to find out and see if she could some how make this kid act like a kid again.

-- (Tbc) --

Next chapter:

Living arrangements, family dinner and Angel making a late night call. Also the watch and Angels' tour of the town and the special news broadcast about the best x-thief (and no it not Shego or…well just read)

'Wow I actually finished now that this chapter is over the rest should be easier…hopefully. Anyway I'll try to get another update up as soon as possible—ha-ha (pun). No the story is getting more in depth but not complety will become deeper in the next chapter. Oh and don't worry Shego will also have a back history in this it actually in away how she met Kim and became a thief. oh and plaese please please review and thanks to those who did and their support.


End file.
